1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wheeled lifting devices, and more particularly relates to a wheeled lifting device that is configured to increase the mobility of another wheeled or non-wheeled device by providing for movement of the device in additional directions, an example of another wheeled device on which the wheeled lifting device may be suited is a wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wheeled devices, such as wheelchairs, are configured for movement along a single direction, and cannot be easily moved in multi-directions or in tight spaces due to their limited turning abilities. Wheelchairs that may be configured for multi-directional movement may not be suitable in all circumstances, due to their complexity and or costs. Furthermore, multi-directional wheelchairs may also have movement limitations as a result of the requirement that they can simultaneously travel in many directions. Therefore, it is desirable to combine the advantages attendant upon standard wheelchairs, with those present in multi-directional wheelchairs in order to provide a versatile wheeled device that is adaptable to a variety of different situations and/or environments.